


One True Love

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Sam never looks back once he’s taken the leap. Sure, some of the monsters can be annoying, and it takes getting used to strange stuff happening around him at all times; but he has his brother back, it seems like he’ll build a career of being the legal advocate for the monsters in town, and he’s happy.True, sometimes when he sees Dean and Cas together, he feels… envious.Brief Sarah/Sam, then Eileen/Sam.





	One True Love

Sam never looks back once he’s taken the leap. Sure, some of the monsters can be annoying, and it takes getting used to strange stuff happening around him at all times; but he has his brother back, it seems like he’ll build a career of being the legal advocate for the monsters in town, and he’s happy.

True, sometimes when he sees Dean and Cas together, he feels… envious. The last relationship he thought could lead to something fizzled out in college when he and Jess realized they want different things, and now…

Although he wouldn’t change a thing about his life if he could, there are… consequences to dating him now.

Like Dean when he fell for Cas, any woman interested in him will have to accept magic becoming a part of her life.

Still… Cas found Dean. There has to be someone out there for Sam, too.

He’s not really looking right now, anyway. There’s no rush.

He meets Sarah at an art house opening one of their clients invited him to. One of their humans ones, for that. He’s allowed to bring up to two guests, so he naturally chooses Dean and Cas.

The art’s not bad, but not quite to his taste. Dean seems pretty struck with a few of the abstracts, but if this happens to be because he likes the paintings or because the blue in them reminds him of Cas’ eyes is anyone’s guess.

He and Sarah meet on the balcony; they both need a breather.

Dean has long since become used to the stares people throw his and Cas’ way, but Sam still gets angry on their behalf. It’s not Cas’ fault that he’s a siren; hell, he doesn’t even need to feed off of people anymore, so why does everyone feel they have a right to judge him and their relationship?

When he sees the dark-haired woman looking at him, he sighs. “I’m the one who’s here with the siren and his husband, yes.”

“I was about to say so, to get the awkwardness out of the way” she replies. “I’ve watched you three for over an hour now – everyone has – and it’s pretty clear nothing bad will happen, so I don’t get why everyone is still walking on eggshells around them.”

“Dean says you get used to it” he supplies.

She nods. “They had to, I imagine.” She holds out her hand. “Sarah Blake.”

“Sam Winchester” he introduces himself, shaking it. “Dean’s brother.”

“That would be the human, then, right?” In the next moment, she shakes her head. “Dear God, what do I sound like. “Which one of you is the human” as if I have any right to ask.”

Despite thinking the same only a minute ago, Sam can’t help but be grateful that she at least noticed.

They start talking about the art pieces.

* * *

They take it slow. Sam tells her what dating him will entail on their second date to make sure nothing happens while he’s not there to explain it (considering what Bobby told him about a fishing trip that ended with him speaking to merfolk).

“So this is all or nothing?” Sarah asks calmly.

Sam nods.

She reaches out and touches his hand. “I can make no promises. The only monster I ever came close to is Cas, and we didn’t even speak. I will try and… no, that’s not the right word. I’ll do my best to see if I am cut out for this life. There is a reason why many people prefer it on this side.”

Really, it’s a better reaction than Sam hoped for.

Dean looks sceptical when he tells him during their shared lunch, though.

“What?” he asks when his brother just shrugs. “She’s ready to take a chance! That’s good! I wish half the people we meet would be as tolerant –“

“Not what I mean. Look, Sam, I get that you’re happy you found someone who openly listens to what you have to say, but… There was never a moment where I hesitated with Cas.”

“That’s what happens when your siren boyfriend ensnares you” Sam snaps, realizing what he said when Dean pales. “I didn’t – I’m sorry –“

“I need to go” Dean stands up and throws a few bills on the table. “Restoration. Can’t wait.”

And with that, he sweeps out of the diner.

Sam sighs. He really screwed up.

He feels someone glaring at him and when he raises his head, it’s not difficult to spot the sybil glaring at him.

Of course there’s a fortune teller, a seer right where he and Dean have their first big fight. Of course there is.

He leaves as quickly as he can.

He and Dean don’t talk for the rest of the week; instead, he has a normal date or two with Sarah and wonders why he doesn’t feel wholly comfortable anymore in so completely mundane surroundings.

Until they have dinner at a restaurant and he notices something out of the corner of his eye. “Oh.”

“What is it?” Sarah asks.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but… I think the kitchen has a pixie problem.”

“Would you repeat that?” she asks slowly.

“There are pixies in the kitchen, and I’m guessing that’s the reason so many of us are still waiting for our food.”

“What should we do about it, then?” she asks immediately.

They spring into action. Sam hails a waiter who starts apologizing but stops when Sam explains that they are aware what is going on, and that he actually has some experience when it comes to matters like this.

The chef looks like he’s about to kiss him. “Thank you so much! One of our regulars is a mavka… Don’t get me wrong, we all love her, but she does bring a certain… supernatural flair with her.”

“Seems like she tipped the balance” Sam agrees. “Don’t worry, just give me an empty pot, I can catch them –“

“I’ll help” Sarah pipes in.

She’s rather talented when it comes to catching pixies, and within an hour, they’ve managed to get every small one.

They get a free meal for their troubles.

Sarah seems relaxed enough, but there’s nothing of that joy and pride Sam experienced when he helped Dean and Cas, nothing of the surge of adrenaline he felt, and he somehow knows how the evening will end.

When he drops her home, she says gently, “Remember when I said I’d do my best?”

“You did. You’re quite the pixie catcher” he says, and she laughs.

“I guess. But… Sam, I – I don’t think everyone is cut out for this life, and by that I mean not everyone wants this life. And I want to manage the gallery, and not find magic around every corner. Normal has always been enough for me.”

“It’s fine” he answers, and to his surprise, he realizes that it’s true. She never lied to him, she left before either of them could develop serious feelings for one another, and she did try.”

They part with a kiss and a gentle reprimand that he should apologize to his brother because she can see their fight has been gnawing at him.

He decides to call Dean tomorrow.

Instead, he comes home and turns on the light to find Crowley sitting on his couch and drinking Craig. He almost jumps straight back out of the door. “What the –“

“Do you know how much Squirrel has been moping these past few days? Of course you don’t. So, you’re coming with me and you two are going to bury the hatchet, do you hear?”

Crowley snaps his fingers and in the next moment, they were standing in Dean’s and Cas’ living room. “You can thank me later.” The demon vanishes.

Dean sighs. “Should have known he would do something like this eventually.”

“I’ll leave you two to talk” Cas decides at the same time, pressing a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too”.

Once they are alone, Dean takes a deep breath. “I know I overreacted –“

“You didn’t” Sam says. “If I loved someone and someone accused them of manipulating me…”

“You didn’t –“

“Yes I did” he interrupts him. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“Then I’m sorry for storming off before we could clear the air” Dean decides. “Want a beer?”

And just like that he’s forgiven.

He tells him about Sarah. Dean isn’t surprised. “had a feeling it wouldn’t last.”

“How?” Sam demands. When he thinks back on their teenage years, he still can’t figure out how Dean’s the one who ended up happily married – not that he doesn’t deserve it, because he does; but still.

Dean shrugs. “i don’t know. Maybe it’s because I am happily married to the love of my life? Or I am somehow able to sense attraction now that I’ve been with Cas for so long…” he snorts. “Maybe not the latter.”

Sam sighs. “In case you ever do develop the ability, please let me know if you notice anyone being interested in me.”

“Anyone?” Dean asks, his eyes sparkling mischievously, and Sam rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Come on Sammy, you’re a catch. The right one will come along. You just have to give it some time.”

* * *

Sam prides himself on his observational skills in the court room.

And yet, when the right one comes along, he almost misses it.

Eileen Leary, the new DA, is clever, hardworking and friendly, and they’re soon on their way to become friends.

One evening during dinner at Dean’s and Cas’ his brother asks, “So, when are you bringing her over?”

“Who?”

“Eileen, of coruse.”

“What do you mean, of course?”

“You talk enough about her. Have to make sure she’s good enough for my little brother.”

“Dean” Cas shakes his head at him while Sam tries to figure out what exactly gave Dean the impression that he and Eileen could ever…

“She’s the DA.”

“And? There have to be more cases than yours she can work on.”

In the end, Sam acquiesces to stop his brother sniggering over his supposed crush.

Eileen is very interested when he invites her to their next barbecue – while she is in no way as intrusive as some other people who start asking questions the second they hear about his brother-in-law, she explained to him once that she has a big interest in monsters because “I’m an outsider to, in a way.”

Sam doesn’t think her deafness really holds her back; he’s never had any troubles understanding her.

Still, they attend the barbecue together and are immediately greeted by Crowley.

“Hello, Moose. And I assume your charming acquaintance is Miss Leary?”

To Sam’s surprise, they begin a conversation in sign language.

“Did you know he could do that?” he asks Dean and Cas, stepping up to them.

“No, but it’s Crowley. He probably picked up a few things in the centuries since he was born.”

Fair enough.

Eileen fits right in, chatting happily with the monsters and eating Dean’s burger with relish.

She’s quiet when he drives her home, however.

It’s explained when he parks in front of her apartment building and she says “I’ve never met a group who were so… normal to me before.”

Sam wonders what that says about his fellow human beings.

When she looks at him with tears in her eyes despite the smile on her lips, what this actually is and what he wants strikes him at the speed of lightning.

Oh.

Maybe he should listen to his brother more often.

After their first kiss – he’ll later think that it might not be the best timing, but his mind isn’t exactly clear at the moment – he tells her, “If this continues, you’ll have to get used to the supernatural popping up wherever you go.”

She chuckles. “I think that will not be a problem.”

When he calls Dean the next morning, his brother only laughs. “You do realize that Crowley asked her if you had already made a move, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried not to vilify Sarah in this. Some people just want different things, I really hope I made that clear.


End file.
